


You Have Them Too

by RonRos47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Oliver has a difficult talk with his daughter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	You Have Them Too

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request by Fiona_Alexandra_Queen.
> 
> I was more than happy to write this and I hope it came out okay.

It was another day of training in the bunker. Mia didn’t seem to have an off switch which for Oliver was unfortunate. He had been fighting for so long and  
though he was still in the best shape of his life he couldn’t deny that at thirty-five his body wasn’t what it used to be either. Still he wasn’t about to show his daughter that weakness. He had much to teach her and she had much to learn.

For Mia she could not get enough. She trained with Connor and Zoe when she could but it was rare since it was one mission after another and nothing like the rigorous training her dad put her through. She loved it. Nyssa had certainly trained her well and she liked showing her dad what she was capable of. Yes it was her way of trying to impress him and of trying to gain her father’s approval but after spending twenty years of growing up without him how could she not want to and now by some twisted kind of cosmic fate she was finally able to do so.

“You ready to quit yet, dad,” William asked from his station at the computers.

It was one thing for William to be at the controls in the bunker in the future but this was something different. He’d watched his mom a few times but for him that had been a long time ago. The computers now felt ancient so he was having to relearn it all.

“Not a chance,” Oliver replied as he and his daughter continued in their hand to hand combat.

Oliver placed his hand on the left side of Mia’s throat.

Mia stepped away. It had only been a few weeks but the scar was still fresh and the memory still haunted her mind. There were days when she forgot about it and others when she couldn’t stop her thoughts at all.

“You okay,” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, no I’m fine.”

She and her brother locked eyes for a second, him knowing what was in her head. Ever since they’d found out about each other they’d developed that sibling bond where nothing needed to be said despite William being thirteen years older than her.

“I just need a second,” Mia sad as she walked away to the nearby table for bottle of water.

“It’s okay, Mia,” Oliver said to her.

“I’ll just give you two a minute,” William said as he left the bunker.

“I’m fine,” Mia said, “I don’t need some kind of pep talk.”

“This isn’t a pep talk. This is a dad concerned for his daughter.”

“Well don’t be.”

“Mia, I get what you’re going through so come on let’s just talk.”

Mia shook her head and looked at him.

“Talk? About what, about this,” she said moving her shirt away to the side so her dad could see the scar more clearly.

Oliver had his share of scars and he’d seen the one recently on Thea’s face but to see one on his own daughter, he could only imagine the hardships she’d been through.” 

“What’s there to talk about,” Mia asked, releasing her shirt.

“Anything. Here, I want to show you something.”

“Dad, what are you-,”

He raised his shirt throwing Mia back in surprise.

“Too much,” he said lowering his shirt knowing his daughter had seen enough. “Part of them I got on Lian Yu, others elsewhere. Our scars are apart of us, Mi, it’s okay to talk about them.”

“And what if it hurts to talk?”

“All the more reason to.”

Mia took a deep breath and nodded. She went and took a seat on a nearby stool. Oliver sat next to her.

“William told you what happened, about what we were doing before. Well there’s a lot more to it than that. Back before um…back before we got here we were in a fight with JJ and the Deathstrokes. I was the one fighting him after he’d try to kill William hours before. He took hold of me and had his sword to my throat. It dug deeper and deeper, I thought I was gonna die and then Zoe showed up. We had our guards down for one quick second and JJ then stabbed her in the back. I held her while she was lying in my arms bleeding to death. I’m the one who got Zoe killed. Had I not been the one to decide to go on that mission she would still be alive. It’s my fault.”

“Mia it’s not. You did exactly what you felt in your gut was right. I understand the guilt you’re feeling. The guilt never goes away but it does get easier. And that scar, you’ll always have the memory of where you got it but it doesn’t define you. You’re more than that.”

“You think so?”

“You’re my daughter. I know so, you just have to trust me on that.” They sat in silence for a quick moment before. “So what do you say, want to train some more?”

“Why not,” she replied.

“Good and then later we’re going to talk about that tattoo.”

“Frack,” Mia said realizing that as she’d moved her shirt aside he’d seen her hornet. Since her secret on that was out she walked over to the mat and with a smug said, “It’s not my only one.”

“What?” Oliver said in deep surprise.

*****

“Mia,” Oliver said as she came into the kitchen the next morning.

“Why don’t I like that tone of your voice?”

“Sit.”

“Oh,” said William, “I am totally staying for this one,” he said moving his way to the couch.

“Let’s talk.”

Mia looked at him. “Another one, seriously?”

“Yes seriously. It’s about those tattoos.”

“Oh my god, dad, really? I don’t get it, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is you’re my daughter. Do you honestly believe that had I been around I would’ve approved of this?”

“Probably not but it’s my body so you really don’t get a say and besides you’ve got tattoos.”

“Had, I had them.”

“You’ve still got those Chinese symbols.

Oliver knew Mia made a point but the only difference was that he could live with those. It had been the dragon and Bratva ones he no longer wanted.

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Why because I’m a girl?”

“That’s part of it, yes.”

Mia rolled her eyes.

“The other part is you don’t need a tattoo.”

“Tattoos,” William corrected from his seat.

“You’re already a beautiful girl you don’t need to do that to do that to your body and you don’t need them to be a badass.”

“Oh she’s already a badass,” William said.

“Why even get them?” Oliver asked.

“They’re cool,” Mia answered.

“Tattoos are not cool especially on my daughter.”

“Well they’re already there okay.”

“When did you even get them?”

Mia rolled up her sleeve to show him the one on her arm. This one I got four years ago when I was sixteen when I left home.”

“Sixteen,” Oliver said in shock.

“It kind of suits her though, dad,” William said to him.

Oliver looked at his son, “You support her on this?”

“Well it’s not like I was around to stop her and even if I tried she would have kicked my ass. It does go with her nickname though.”

“You have a nickname?”

“People at the fight clubs called me Blackstar.”

“And the hornet?”

“I wanted something that stung and what better than that?”

Oliver shook his head, “Just don’t go getting any more okay?”

“Sorry dad, can’t make any promises. Can I go now, I did promise Connor I would meet up with him this morning.

Oliver nodded. Once Mia left the apartment he walked over to his son.

“William, is there something going on between them?”

“Who Mia and Connor? I don’t know, it’s always been hard to tell with those two.”

“That’s just great.”

“Sucks having to raise a girl doesn’t it?” William placed a hand on his dad’s shoulder, “Well, see ya.” Just like that William was out the door too.

Oliver stood there in both shock at his grown children but he also slightly smiled. Though he’d told his kids he’d make the same choice over and over to protect them he couldn’t help but wonder what it would’ve been like to raise them. He could already see him as the overly protective dad when it came to Mia, he and Nyssa arguing as to how to train her, but now she was a grown woman, a year short of the legal age to drink. All he could do was sit back and do her own thing even if he didn’t approve. In the end she was his daughter and he was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. sorry if it was kind of short.


End file.
